staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Września 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 36/75 - Wspólnota; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 37/75 - Moda; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 13 Dlaczego flamingi są różowe? - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 3/18 - Ściśle tajne - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Przed Skrzyżowaniem Kultur w Warszawie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:40 Klara i Franciszek - odc. 2/4 (Chiara e Francesco, 2 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Natura w Jedynce - Enklawy dzikiej przyrody cz. 1. Galapagos (Nature’s Microworlds) - txt. str. 777 29'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Dożynki Prezydenckie - Spała 2014; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:40 Smaki polskie - Kąski z gąski; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście /1/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 67 (seria VI, odc. 2) - Na pełnym gazie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2918; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Cypru; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Blondynka - odc. 29 (seria III, odc. 3) - Droższa niż perły - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Rolnik szuka żony /3/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Debiutanci (Beginners) - txt. str. 777 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Mike Mills; wyk.:Ewan McGregor, Christopher Plummer, Melanie Laurent, Goran Visnjic; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Długi weekend - txt. str. 777 AD 71'; film TVP; reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Joanna Żółkowska, Krzysztof Globisz, Leszek Piskorz, Bogusław Kierc, Maciej Damięcki; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Żywe trupy IV - odc. 3/16 (The Walking Dead IV, ep. 3, Isolation); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:00 Jestem synem ludobójcy (Jestem synem ludobójcy) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Polska (2008); reż.:Mariusz Olbrychowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 15 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 15 / 26 s. 2) 27'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Giles Badger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 100% Natury - odc. 2 - Hrubieszów; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1078; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1160 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1161 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Kultura, głupcze (106); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Walka o przetrwanie (Fighting for life) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2012); reż.:Alvaro Mendoza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wioska w dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Morawy (159) "W stronę Śląska"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Miś - txt. str. 777 112'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Zenon Wiktorczyk, Janusz Zakrzeński, Wojciech Pokora; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2136 Turniej Mistrzów; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland V seria - Przesłuchania w ciemno (5) Lubelszczyzna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 The Voice of Poland V seria - Przesłuchania w ciemno (6) Dolny Śląsk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 566 Siła sprawcza; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 2/26 "Pszczoła a ustawa o ratownictwie medycznym" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:05 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Formacja Chatelet - "Gołoleć"; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 3 "Hotel Victoria" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Powstanie - miasto i ludzie - odc. 3 "Godzina W"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Festiwal Filmowy w Gdyni); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (119); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Bandyta (Bandyta) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy (1997); reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Til Schweiger, Polly Walker, John Hurt, Pete Postlethwaite, Ida Jabłońska, Bartek Pieniążek, Wojciech Brzeziński, Witold Wieliński, Rafał Walentynowicz, Jolanta Lothe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 16 (Lie to me s. II ep. 3 (Control Factor)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Kocham kino na bis - The Blues - Historia Bluesa (3) "Droga do Memphis" (The Blues (3) "The Road to Memphis"); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Maska (The Mask) 114'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1985); reż.:Peter Bogdanovich; wyk.: Cher, Sam Elliot, Eric Stoltz, Estelle Getty; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 07:15 Reportaż 07:35 Raport z Polski 08:05 Rok w ogrodzie 08:35 Rączka gotuje 09:00 Misja: Integracja 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 09:30 Co u nas? 09:35 Pobaw się ze mną 09:55 Pogoda 10:00 Program lokalny 11:00 Glob - magazyn nowości naukowych 11:30 Kultowe rozmowy 12:00 Wokół nas 12:05 Głos regionów 12:55 Co u nas? 13:05 Powrót do przeszłości 13:20 Echa tygodnia 13:35 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga - studio 13:45 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga - mecz 1/2 finału: GKM Grudziądz - Nice PLŻ Orzeł Łódź 16:00 Młodzież kontra 16:55 Wokół nas 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Echa tygodnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 22:00 Program lokalny 23:00 Telekurier extra 23:35 Roztoczański Park Narodowy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 00:20 Superman - człowiek ze Strykowa 00:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 01:05 Wokół nas 01:15 Echa tygodnia 01:25 Pogoda 01:30 Dziennik regionów 01:45 Pogoda 01:50 Uszczelka (1) 03:05 Wokół nas 03:10 Telekurier extra 03:40 Głos regionów 04:30 Wokół nas 04:35 Młodzież kontra 05:10 Jedź bezpiecznie 05:20 Telekurier 05:45 Raport z Polski 06:05 Czas na pracę! Praca na czasie! 06:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (6) 08:15 Jeźdźcy smoków (7) 08:45 Scooby-Doo: Epoka Pantozaura - film animowany (USA,2011) 10:15 Przygody Tintina - film animowany (Nowa Zelandia,USA,2011) 12:45 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową: Wśród swoich (3-ost.) - komedia (Polska,1969) 14:15 Top Chef 3 (2) - reality show 15:45 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo 2 (3) - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (24) - reality show 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:25 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Świata - Polska 2014 - finał: Polska - Brazylia 22:05 Kości 9 (181) 23:05 Na linii ognia - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1993) 01:50 Magazyn sportowy 03:50 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:30 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (38/50) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (38/50) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Ladyboys, Tajlandia (3) - serial dokumentalny 11:35 Co za tydzień 12:15 Kto poślubi mojego syna? (3) - reality show 13:15 Mam talent (3) - program rozrywkowy 14:55 Step Up 2 - film muzyczny (USA,2008) 17:00 Ugotowani: Dokładka (3) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 18:00 Mama kontra mama (3) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 MasterChef (3) - reality show 21:00 Lekarze (3) 22:00 Na językach (3) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kongo - film przygodowy (USA,1995) 01:20 Kuchenne rewolucje: Millenium, Tczew (3) - program rozrywkowy 02:20 Uwaga! 02:40 Sekrety magii TV 4 06:00 Komisarz Rex (5) 07:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (18) 07:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (18) 08:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (21) 08:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (21) 09:00 Zaginiony skarb Wielkiego Kanionu - film przygodowy (Kanada,2008) 10:55 Galileo (441) - program popularnonaukowy 11:55 Tata sam w domu (3) - reality show 12:55 Jaś Fasola (12) 13:30 Wymarzony luzer - komedia (USA,2011) 15:35 Lilo i Stich 2: Mały feler Sticha - film animowany (USA,2005) 17:00 7 krasnoludków - Las to za mało! - komedia (Niemcy,2006) 19:00 Galileo (443) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Narodziny bohaterów - dramat sensacyjny (Niemcy,Austria,2013) 22:45 Dzielnica Lakeview - thriller (USA,2008) 01:00 Atak szarańczy - film katastroficzny (USA,2005) 02:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:55 mała Czarna: Paulina Holtz: Ślub - talk-show 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 05:40 13 posterunek 2 (12) 06:05 13 posterunek 2 (13) 06:40 13 posterunek 2 (14) 07:25 13 posterunek 2 (15) 08:00 13 posterunek 2 (16) 08:40 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Karaiby: Luksus (5) - serial dokumentalny 09:20 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Karaiby: W dzicz (6) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (13) - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (14) - serial dokumentalny 10:55 Łowcy okazji (8) - serial dokumentalny 11:25 Łowcy okazji 2: Współczesna sztuka i quad (1) - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Żółwik Sammy. W 50 lat dookoła świata - film animowany (Belgia,2010) 13:40 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Pani Zamieć - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 14:55 Piraci! - film animowany (Wielka Brytania,USA,2012) 16:45 Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar - komedia przygodowa (Francja,Niemcy,Włochy,1999) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Król jest sam/Nietykalny (21) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Słoniowa pamięć/Miłość z automatu (22) 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami: Con Air - lot skazańców - film sensacyjny (USA,1997) 22:10 Hannibal (4) 23:10 American Horror Story (4) - serial grozy 00:00 Camelot (5) 01:05 Camelot (6) 02:10 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami: Masters (3) - program rozrywkowy 03:10 Taki jest świat (272) - program informacyjny 03:50 JRG w akcji (8) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Menu na miarę (1) - program kulinarny 04:40 Z archiwum policji (10) - serial dokumentalny 04:50 Menu na miarę (2) - program kulinarny 05:15 Xena: Wojownicza księżniczka 3: Szuler (14) TVN 7 05:50 Szymon Majewski Show: Martyna Wojciechowska i Witold Pyrkosz (8/14) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Mango 09:05 Tajemnica Arki Noego - thriller (Niemcy,2011) 11:40 Brzydula (218) 12:15 Brzydula (219) 12:50 Brzydula (220) 13:25 Brzydula (221) 14:00 Brzydula (222) 14:40 Loch Ness - film przygodowy (Wielka Brytania,USA,1996) 16:45 Akademia policyjna 2: Pierwsze zadanie - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1985) 18:30 Czterej pancerni i pies: Dom (21-ost.) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Gladiator - film przygodowy (USA,2000) 23:15 Mentalista (12/23) 00:15 Cyborg - film SF (USA,1989) 02:05 Sekrety magii 04:10 Druga strona medalu: Caroline Wozniacki (4/8) - talk-show 04:40 Druga strona medalu: Henryk Blida (5/8) - talk-show 05:10 Druga strona medalu: Monika Palikot (6/8) - talk-show Puls 2 06:00 Plecak pełen przygód (12) 06:35 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2013) 07:50 Tryumf Pana Kleksa - film animowany (Irlandia,Polska,2001) 09:15 Asterix i wikingowie - film animowany (Francja,Dania,2006) 11:00 Timon i Pumba (19) 11:30 Stawka większa niż życie (5) 12:35 Stawka większa niż życie (6) 13:50 Spotkanie z balladą (20) - program rozrywkowy 14:55 Boso przez świat (36) 15:25 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Karaiby (6) 16:05 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (19) 16:35 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (20) 17:00 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (17) 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (18) 18:00 Łowcy okazji 2 (13) 18:30 Łowcy okazji 3 (2) 19:00 Łowcy okazji (8) 19:30 Gwiazdy lombardu 3 (49) 20:00 Arrow (3) 20:55 Spartakus: Bogowie areny (16) 22:00 Kryminalne zagadki 6 (1) 23:00 Podniebny horror 12 (3) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Piękni i ambitni (32) 01:00 Spotkanie z balladą (20) - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Z archiwum policji (6) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Menu na miarę (7) - program kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (7) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (8) - program kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur 3 (33) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (3) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 3 (34) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (6) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur 3 (36) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Artystyczne ekspresje (275) 07:00 Mega Chichot (25) - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Benny Hill (49) 08:05 Benny Hill (50) 08:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 09:10 13 demonów Scooby'ego-Doo 09:40 Pradawny ląd 4: Podróż przez mgły - film animowany (USA,1996) 11:10 Wielka niedźwiedzica - film przygodowy (USA,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,1999) 13:20 Gryf z krainy ciemności - film fantasy (USA,2007) 15:15 Rzeka aligatorów - komedia (USA,2000) 17:00 Cesar Milan. Przywódca stada (3) 18:00 Ciekawość: Słoneczna burza 19:00 Tajemnice i zagadki przeszłości (3) 20:00 Włatcy móch: Prawda ekranu (28) 20:30 La Maviuta - gender romance (3) 21:00 Kacza dynastia (3) - reality show 21:30 Wrogie niebo (5) 22:30 Wrogie niebo (6) 23:30 Sekretne okno - thriller (USA,2004) 01:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (10) 02:00 Włatcy móch: Móndial (27) 02:30 Włatcy móch: Prawda ekranu (28) 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 7 (35) - program rozrywkowy 05:00 Szósty zmysł (752) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Singapuru - sesja kwalifikacyjna 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Seulu - mecz finałowy 10:20 Polska 2014 (22) - magazyn siatkarski 11:25 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Lokomotiw Moskwa 13:30 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 14:30 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - Ajax Amsterdam 16:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - SC Cambuur Leeuwarden 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Singapuru 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Kolarstwo: Mistrzostwa Świata w Hiszpanii - jazda drużynowa na czas mężczyzn 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Polska 2014 (23) - magazyn siatkarski 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 02:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Miejska lista 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:00 ESKA Music Awards 2014 15:00 Hity na czasie 16:00 smESKA 17:00 Summer City - best of 18:00 Summer City - best of 19:00 Summer City - best of 20:00 Summer City - best of 21:00 ESKA FIT 22:00 Dance Chart 23:00 Dance Chart 00:00 Gorące granie 02:00 Polska noc TTV 05:25 Blisko ludzi 05:55 Express 06:10 Usterka 3 (3/11) 06:40 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na świecie (9/22) 07:05 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na świecie (10/22) 07:30 Remont w stylu Vegas 2 (3/10) 08:30 Wodne rezydencje (2/6) 09:30 Świat bez fikcji 7 (3/7) 10:00 Brudna robota (3/6) 11:00 Kup, napraw i sprzedaj (1/6) 11:30 Kup, napraw i sprzedaj (5/6) 12:00 Wojny przewoźników 2 (3/27) 12:30 Wojny przewoźników 2 (4/27) 13:00 Wojny magazynowe 5 (5/20) 13:30 Wojny magazynowe 5 (6/20) 14:00 4 wesela: Ślub jak z bajki (6/13) 15:00 Ostre cięcie 4 (3/12) 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Usterka 3 (3/11) 16:40 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 2 (3/12) 17:10 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 2 (4/12) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Podwójnie ugotowani (6/30) 19:10 Gogglebox (3/12) 19:45 Express 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Damy i wieśniaczki (3/10) 21:00 DeFacto (4/20) 21:30 DeFacto (1/20) 22:00 Przepustka (3/9) 22:30 Tabu Polska: Nietypowe związki (3/12) 23:30 Świat bez fikcji 7 (3/7) 00:00 Piekielne jeziora (8-ost.) 00:55 Gogglebox (3/12) 01:25 DeFacto (4/20) 01:55 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (3/12) 02:25 Tabu Polska: Nietypowe związki (3/12) 03:25 Rozmowy osobiste (3/6) 03:55 Michniewicz: Inny świat (3/9) 04:20 W ostatniej chwili (8/11) 04:45 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Top 20 17:15 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Disco Star (12) 19:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 20:06 Koncert w Polo TV: Iłów 2014 21:30 Discopolot! 22:26 Disco Polo Music ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (13) 07:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (14) 07:50 Popeye i przyjaciele (20) 08:00 Casper (2) 08:10 Kot Felix (1) 08:20 Kaczor Daffy (11) 08:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (19) 08:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (20) 08:50 Popeye i przyjaciele (2) 09:00 Pierwsza miłość (1930) 09:35 Pierwsza miłość (1931) 10:15 Pierwsza miłość (1932) 11:00 Pierwsza miłość (1933) 11:45 Pierwsza miłość (1934) 12:30 Na rybę (11) - magazyn wędkarski 13:00 Ewa gotuje (114) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (115) 14:00 Mamuśki (22) 14:30 Mamuśki (23) 15:00 Mamuśki (24) 15:30 Mamuśki (25) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kamienny krąg (80) 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Tajemnicza historia (81) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Minister wszystkich Polaków (82) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Los, bigos i uroda (83) 18:00 Zjawiska paranormalne (10) 20:00 Blue Bus - komedia (USA,2011) 22:00 Na rauszu - komedia (USA,2008) 00:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Klątwa Tutenchama (26) 00:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kreatura mody (27) 01:00 Mamuśki (27) 01:30 Dobranoc ATM (1) 02:00 Gra w ciemno (55) - teleturniej 03:00 Awantura o kasę (191) - teleturniej 04:00 Czas na kulturę (6) - program kulturalny 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 08:05 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 08:25 Święty na każdy dzień 08:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 09:00 Podróż Ojca Świętego Franciszka do Tirany 10:30 Góra św. Anny 11:00 Msza święta na Placu Matki Teresy 13:00 Ben Hur - wyścig po chwałę - film dokumentalny (USA) 13:30 Sól ziemi - zespół góralski Zbóje 14:30 Samuraj Chrystusa - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 15:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 15:55 Święty na każdy dzień 16:00 Podróż Ojca Świętego Franciszka do Tirany 16:50 Szafarskie dni i noce, czyli Chopin był u nas 17:00 Podróż Ojca Świętego Franciszka do Tirany 17:50 Święty na każdy dzień 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:30 Podróż Ojca Świętego Franciszka do Tirany 19:00 Jezus - królestwo bez granic 19:30 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 19:35 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:40 Święty na każdy dzień 19:45 Podróż Ojca Świętego Franciszka do Tirany 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 20:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican Magazine 22:10 Jak my to widzimy 22:40 Głos serca (1) 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Podróż Ojca Świętego Franciszka do Tirany 02:30 Jezus - królestwo bez granic 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 03:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Vatican Magazine 05:00 Sól ziemi 05:40 Pytasz i wiesz 05:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 05:55 Święty na każdy dzień 06:00 Werdykt - film fabularny (USA,2010) 07:35 Kościół w potrzebie Stopklatka TV 05:50 Sherlock Holmes i tajna broń - film kryminalny (USA,1942) 07:15 Rodzina piratów (25) 07:50 Marco Polo (2-ost.) - film przygodowy (USA,2007) 09:40 Dziesięć przykazań (1/2) - dramat historyczny (USA,2006) 13:15 Muszkieterowie (3) 14:25 Muszkieterowie (4) 15:25 Krzyżacy (1/2) - film historyczny (Polska,1960) 17:25 Prywatna historia kina (1) 17:55 Z pamiętnika położnej (3) 19:05 Archanioł (3-ost.) - thriller (Wielka Brytania,2005) 20:00 Showgirls - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1995) 22:45 Chłopaczki z sąsiedztwa - komedia kryminalna (USA,1996) 00:35 Operacja Delta Force - film sensacyjny (USA,Holandia,1997) 02:30 Mocne uderzenie - komedia (Polska,1967) 04:05 Kingston Avenue - film krótkometrażowy (Francja,2013) Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (7) - serial dokumentalny 06:45 Lista Fokusa (36) - program edukacyjny 07:15 Sąsiedzi: Tapety (2) 07:30 Sąsiedzi: Warsztat (3) 07:40 Jak to się robi? (50) - program dla dzieci 07:45 Sąsiedzi: Wielkie pranie (19) 07:55 Sąsiedzi: Wycieczka (23) 08:10 Po przygody w świat przyrody (20) - program dla dzieci 08:30 Jak to się robi? (46) - program dla dzieci 08:40 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami (6) - program edukacyjny 09:10 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) - program rozrywkowy 10:10 Lista Fokusa (38) - program edukacyjny 10:40 Wierzyć czy nie wierzyć? (3) 11:50 Kto by pomyślał (2) 12:20 Lwy kanibale - film dokumentalny (USA,2012) 13:30 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia (1) 14:00 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia (2) 14:30 Wielkie powstanie Inków - film dokumentalny (USA,2006) 15:30 Za kulisami: Strefa śmierci w Iraku - film dokumentalny (USA,2005) 16:30 Tsunami - nagrania z wakacji - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 17:35 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny (1) 18:05 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 18:10 Ojczyzna gangów - film dokumentalny (USA,2011) 19:15 Rozmowy nieoswojone (4) 19:50 Idiota za granicą (1) 20:50 Wstęp do spotkania z dokumentem 21:00 Droga na drugą stronę - film dokumentalny (Rumunia,Polska,2011) 22:25 Anomalie medyczne (3) 23:30 Średniowieczne ladacznice (2) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Ścigani (4) - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Tropiciele duchów 5 (2) 02:00 Niepowstrzymani (2) 02:30 Wędkarz na tropie (1) 02:55 Lista Fokusa (38) - program edukacyjny 03:20 Para daje radę (37) - magazyn poradnikowy 04:10 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (7) - serial dokumentalny 04:35 Życie Bałtyku (3) - serial przyrodniczy 05:15 Tajemnicze rafy Morza Czerwonego (1) - serial przyrodniczy TVP ABC 05:40 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka (1 05:50 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (13) 05:55 Smerfy (89) 06:25 Masz wiadomość! - program dla dzieci 07:00 Pszczółka Maja (71) 07:30 Nela - mała reporterka (12) - program dla dzieci 07:50 Przyjaciele lasu (13) 08:05 Lubię to 08:15 Baby beetles (3) 08:20 ABC wszystko wie - program dla dzieci 08:30 Domisie - program dla dzieci 09:00 Misiowanki (19) 09:30 Mały miś (41) 10:00 Reksio (20) 10:10 Pszczółka Maja (5) 10:25 Bolek i Lolek (27) 10:30 O czym one mówią 10:40 Masz wiadomość! - program dla dzieci 11:10 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 11:40 Nela - mała reporterka (12) - program dla dzieci 11:55 Przyjaciele lasu - program dla dzieci 12:15 Mój przyjaciel królik (1) 12:45 Domisie - program dla dzieci 13:15 Misiowanki (18) 13:45 Mały miś (40) 14:15 Reksio (19) 14:25 Pszczółka Maja (5) 14:40 Bolek i Lolek (31) 14:45 O czym one mówią 14:55 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - program dla dzieci 15:10 A ja jestem - program dla dzieci 15:25 Billy kot (20) 15:55 Papierowy teatrzyk - program dla dzieci 16:15 Tom i Keri (3) 16:20 Pszczółka Maja (72) 16:50 O czym one mówią 17:00 Petersburski Music Show - program dla dzieci 17:30 Mój przyjaciel królik (3) 17:55 Teledysk ABC - Taniec połamaniec 18:00 Domisie - program dla dzieci 18:30 Misiowanki (20) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Mały miś (43) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Reksio (21) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja (6) 19:45 Wieczorynka: Bajki Bolka i Lolka (8) 19:50 Wieczorynka: Czytanie przed spaniem, czyli cała Polska czyta dzieciom (21) 20:00 Śpiewaj z nami (1) 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź (15) 20:15 Billy kot (21) 20:45 Maszyna zmian (7) 21:20 Na kłopoty ABC - program dla dzieci 21:55 Masza i niedźwiedź (16) 22:05 SOS dla czterech łap 22:30 Jak to działa?: Trąba powietrzna (24) - program popularnonaukowy 23:00 Smerfy (89) 23:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne 07:15 Warszawska Jesień 2014 - Wideoblog (1) - film dokumentalny 07:35 Opowieści weekendowe: Ostatni krąg - film obyczajowy (Polska,1997) 08:45 Teledyski zmieniły muzykę: AC/DC - cykl dokumentalny 09:30 Studio Kultura: "Szkarłatna ulica" - felieton (Polska,2013) 09:35 Szkarłatna ulica - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1945) 11:30 Szlakiem Kolberga: Zbigniew Wodecki - cykl reportaży 12:00 Informacje kulturalne 12:20 Warszawska Jesień 2014 - Wideoblog (1) - film dokumentalny 12:35 Ameryka w prime time: Odmieniec (3) - serial dokumentalny 13:45 Godzina "W" - film wojenny (Polska,1979) 15:15 Dziewczyna i gołębie - film obyczajowy (Polska,1973) 16:15 Placido Domingo live at Loreley - koncert (Niemcy,2013) 17:15 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Sewerynem 18:20 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Sewerynem: Prymas. Trzy lata z tysiąca - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 20:20 Bańka - dramat kryminalny (USA,2005) 21:50 Studio Kultura: Bogdan Dziworski (3) - felieton (Polska,2014) 21:55 Filmy Bogdana Dziworskiego: Wdech - wydech - film dokumentalny (Polska,1981) 22:25 Filmy Bogdana Dziworskiego: Kilka opowieści o człowieku - impresja filmowa (Polska,1983) 23:00 Teraz animacje!: Rytuał - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2007) 23:05 Teraz animacje!: Papierowe pudełko - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2011) 23:30 Kino nocne: Kieł - dramat obyczajowy (Grecja,2009) 01:10 Młoda Polska: Koleżanki - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2011) 01:50 Zadymka 2013 - Gregoire Maret Quartet - koncert (Francja,2013) 03:05 Bańka - dramat kryminalny (USA,2005) 04:30 Optimista - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 05:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:20 Powstańcy: Dzień 52 - cykl dokumentalny 07:35 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn 08:05 Pierwsi chrześcijanie: Prześladowania i obrona (3/9) - serial dokumentalny 08:40 "... swego nie znacie" - katalog zabytków: Poznań - kaplice, katedry - cykl felietonów 08:50 Komunikaty wojenne (23) - program historyczny 09:00 Rzeka kłamstwa (1/7) 10:40 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Jagiellonowie (2) - cykl dokumentalny 11:55 Nuklearne gry - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2001) 13:00 Jesienne opowieści - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 14:00 Szerokie tory: Szkoła kadetek - cykl reportaży 14:35 Złota maska - melodramat (Polska,1939) 16:05 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - program historyczny 16:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Obrona Helu (1) - serial dokumentalny 16:50 Komunikaty wojenne (23) - program historyczny 17:00 Rzeka kłamstwa (2/7) 18:45 Ex Libris 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny: 21.09.1989 19:45 1989 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2014) 21:00 Dolina Issy - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1982) 23:00 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Obrona Helu (2) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Nicolas Le Floch: Tajemnica ulicy Zakonników (1) 00:40 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn 01:10 Hybrydy - stare śmieci - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 02:10 Recital Ireny Santor 02:45 Komunikaty wojenne (23) - program historyczny 03:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 170; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 93; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 94; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 95 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 96 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (65); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Czysta woda; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 14/14 - Wszystkie części mocy (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Noce i dnie - odc. 11/12 - U schyłku dnia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Biskup największej diecezji - Józef Gawlina; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:30 Polonia w Komie - Niegowski - MMA (558); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Skarby prowincji - Inowrocław; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Matki Bożej Królowej Pokoju w Siekierkach nad Odrą; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:10 Pod Tatrami - Ekologiczne schroniska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Dożynki Prezydenckie - Spała 2014; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Różne smaki wieprzowiny z grilla - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Ocalony świat - odc. 3* Dlaczego głuszec żyje w głuszy? - txt. str. 777 27'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Marta Kądziela; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1067; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Sabat Czarownic - 5 Kielce 2014; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Braciszek i siostrzyczka, odc. 14 (Little brother and sister); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 94* (seria VIII, odc. 3) - Wybacz mnie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Noce i dnie - odc. 11/12 - U schyłku dnia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Ocalony świat - odc. 3* Dlaczego głuszec żyje w głuszy? - txt. str. 777 27'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Marta Kądziela; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Skarby prowincji - Inowrocław; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1067; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Braciszek i siostrzyczka, odc. 14 (Little brother and sister); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 94* (seria VIII, odc. 3) - Wybacz mnie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (211); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia - Literat klasy B; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:25 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (82) - program rozrywkowy 07:05 Śpiewające fortepiany: Halina Kunicka, Piotr Szwedes, Anna Majcher, Leon Niemczyk (40) - teleturniej muzyczny 08:05 Tylko jeden skecz: "Wizyta rodziców" - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 08:20 Złote płyty zespołu 2 plus 1 - koncert 09:10 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju: The Best (2) - program rozrywkowy 09:40 Życie to kabaret: Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki: Półfinał drugi - program rozrywkowy 10:45 Życie to kabaret: Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 11:50 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Pueblo - cykl reportaży 12:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy: Kuchnia warszawska - magazyn kulinarny 12:55 Szperacze TV: Reklama raczkująca (3) - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Tylko jeden skecz: "O co chodzi" - Kabaret Dudek - program rozrywkowy 13:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki: PKP - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju: The Best (4) - program rozrywkowy 15:05 Życie to kabaret: Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Szansa na sukces: Rudi Schubert - program muzyczny 17:10 A la show: Jerzy Kryszak (11) - talk-show 17:40 Życie to kabaret: Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 18:45 U Pana Boga w ogródku - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,2007) 20:55 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (4) - program rozrywkowy 21:35 Śpiewające fortepiany (2) - teleturniej muzyczny 22:40 Niezapomniane koncerty: Kamil Bednarek - Przystanek Woodstock 2014 - koncert 23:55 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Płocka Noc Kabaretowa (1) - program rozrywkowy 00:50 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Płocka Noc Kabaretowa (2) - program rozrywkowy 01:50 Życie to kabaret: Kraj się śmieje: Wady - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Złote płyty zespołu 2 plus 1 - koncert 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:34 Pogoda Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:10 Pogoda Info 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:45 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda Info 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 09:36 Pogoda Info 09:41 Serwis sportowy 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:59 Serwis info 10:07 Pogoda Info 10:15 Woronicza 17 - program publicystyczny 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Głos mediów - magazyn (Polska) 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Tak to się robi - cykl reportaży 14:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Życie za murem - reportaż 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:45 Serwis sportowy 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:20 Serwis sportowy 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:05 Serwis info weekend 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 18:01 Reguły gry: Wykrywalność wyroków 18:30 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 18:57 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:13 Serwis sportowy 19:18 Pogoda Info 19:24 Pożyteczni.pl - magazyn 19:53 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:40 Czyż. Bez retuszu - program publicystyczny (Polska,2014) 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:50 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:46 Pogoda Info 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:40 Sportowa niedziela 00:00 Teleexpress Extra - magazyn informacyjny 00:16 Woronicza 17 - program publicystyczny 01:35 Czyż. Bez retuszu - program publicystyczny (Polska,2014) 02:45 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 03:38 Pogoda Info 03:46 Głos mediów - magazyn 04:11 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 04:31 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 04:51 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:31 Puls Polski - magazyn 05:50 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Puls 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stopklatka TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fokus TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP ABC z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2014 roku